Life on the High Seas
by piratelover17
Summary: A young girl wants to start fresh. Why not on the Black Pearl with Captain Jack? Fun stuff follows. Rating may change for later chapters. PLEASE read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 (Words inside are Stella's thoughts)  
  
Strangers always whispered amongst themselves when she walked past. That happened more often than someone may think. Stella Franklin was a seventeen year old girl living on the streets of Tortuga.  
  
"That bloody street rat." The men sneered at her as she walked down the street slowly.  
  
"She ain't no street rat she's just a low life. You know her pa is that sick bastard who wastes his time sittin' in the pub. But ya gotta feel sorry for 'er, ya know, her pa beats 'er ta a pulp."  
  
"She, if you could even consider 'er a lass, is always getting into trouble with that group of hooligans. She deserves it." Stella overheard the two men but truthfully she could have cared less.  
  
She was pretty happy with her life (at least that's what she told herself every time she heard some person talking about her) aside from her pa's abusive ways. She always told herself that she didn't care that her mum left her when she was just a tot. She purposefully didn't act like a lady, but regretfully she still looked like one, and actually still roughly attractive. Her long brown hair and deep blue almond shaped eyes were the epitome of femininity however Stella kept her hair under a boy's cap and her face dirty. She headed down the street toward a group of older boys. Usually this would not have been a smart move for a young girl in Tortuga however Stella was her own type of girl and she didn't give a damn what was and wasn't smart. "Hey boys! Y'all ready for a night of pillaging and fun?" She asked hopefully as she ran up to meet her friends. Stella received a jumble of responses and long faces. Immediately she knew something was wrong.  
  
"Um, well ya see, we gotta leave town and go ta Port Royal. Our pa's have been arrested for piracy and we need ta get 'em 'fore they're swingin'. The boys looked nervous and ready to leave.  
  
"Bloody 'ell! What am I supposed ta do now?! I hope y'all end up swingin' with yer pa's ya bloody cowards!" With that Stella stormed off in a crazy rage. She had no idea what she was supposed to do now that her friends were all leaving. Stella kept walking and eventually ended up at the docks. She was walking along the docks trying desperately to calm herself, and then she saw it. It was the most beautiful ship she had ever seen and she knew exactly what it was, The Black Pearl. She had her mind made up in a split second and ran up the gangplank. She was walking along the deck when she felt a cold blade against her throat... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
She closed her eyes and waited, for what felt like a lifetime, until someone spoke. "What are ya doin' on me bloody ship?" A deep, husky voice growled at her from behind. She slowly turned to face the pirate and was startled to discover the most handsome man she had ever seen.  
  
What am I doin' I might be killed I can't be check' some bloody pirate out. Stella mentally reprimanded herself for her moment of girlie thoughts. She put on her most rugged voice and said, "I was hopin' to find the captain of this here ship."  
  
"Oh really, well here he is in the flesh now what do you want." The angry pirate barked back at her but she stood her ground.  
  
"I want ta join yer crew. I don't eat much an' don't take up much space. I can swab these here decks and do other dirty jobs." She stood there looking him straight in the eyes. He has the most beautiful eyes! No, stop it. Once again she mentally reprimanded herself.  
  
"Fine by me laddie but stay outta me way and we'll get along fine. Down that way is the crew's area, go there, if ya get hassled tells em Cap'n Sparrow sent ya." He then turned and walked away. She stands there aww struck. Cap'n Sparrow, my God just my luck, I'm pullin' one over on the infamous Jack Sparrow. She walked toward the crew's sleeping quarters and opened the door. She almost died from the most disgustingly, intoxicating fumes on the god-forsaken planet. Then she slowly enters in. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Reluctantly she stepped in knowing there was no turning back. She found a cozy little corner and sat down. She realized how tired she was and curled up and slept. The next thing she knew a fat, greasy pirate was standing over her studying her. "Get the bloody 'ell away from me!" she screamed. She realized she sounded like a girl and remembered she looked like a boy, but was more concerned about the pirate.  
  
"Sorry lad, didn't mean ta frighten ya but Cap'n Sparrow wants ta talk with ya." He looked confused at her outburst and kept a bit of distance between them.  
  
Stella decided she had to put on her manly voice and act confident or else she would be discovered. "Oh is that all, where is he?"  
  
The pirate still looked confused but responded, "Up on deck." She jumped up and at a rapid pace ran up on the deck. She noticed that they were at sea and she subconsciously cheered, There's nothing that can happen now, they are stuck with me. She spotted the captain at the wheel and strode over to him.  
  
"Ya wanted ta see me?" Stella hoped that she appeared less nervous than she was.  
  
"Yeah, get the mop and bucket. I didn't hire ya ta sleep the day away! Ya better earn yer keep or yer walkin' the plank." She was caught off guard and ran off to get busy. As she moved along the deck she noticed the waves were becoming extremely choppy and she was having problems maintaining her balance. Suddenly the ship gave a lurch, her feet slipped out from underneath her and her head crashed onto the deck. She blacked out for a few seconds and when she came back she saw Jack and a few other crewmembers standing over her. Jack had something in his hand; she felt horror slowly spread throughout her entire body as the realization hit her...he was holding her cap! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Back to work ye scallywags!" Jack savagely yelled at his crew and rapidly they disassembled from around Stella. Jack grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into his cabin. She was scared beyond belief because she had never seen someone so furious. He dropped her to the floor and slammed the door shut behind him. His eyes were blazing and she no longer saw the handsome pirate. No wonder he's so feared.   
  
"What in God's name are ya doin' on me ship lass? Ya were a lad last night, what happened?" Under any other circumstances Stella would have laughed at the ridiculous question however at that time she wouldn't have dared. She slowly stood up and looked the Captain in the eyes.  
  
"Look Cap'n I'm real sorry about all this it's just I needed to get away from Tortuga and I knew the Black Pearl could get me there." She could see his anger was beginning to subside so she decided to keep talking until he could be rational. "Ya see I have no family and I love piracy and thought what better way ta start than on the Black Pearl with THE Captain Jack Sparrow. And I know that girls are supposed ta be bad luck, so ya know, I played off as a lad."  
  
"Ok lassy, I understand ya but ya still made me look like a bloody fool. What am I supposed ta do with ya? My crew's expectin' ya ta walk the plank or fer me ta run ya through with me sword." She went pale at the thought of being killed. She started trying to think of a way to make herself useful so they would keep her around.  
  
"Well Cap'n Jack I guess I could earn my keep by um..." She swallowed hard, trying to get the words out, "offerin' pleasurable company ta the crew." She was whispering by the end of her sentence. She couldn't believe she was actually saying that. 


End file.
